Break Away
by InflatedSquare4
Summary: This story is about the Dragonborn's vacation and the various troubles that pop up. Aela is in there and so is good old Lydia. First time so reviews would be nice. Enjoy!


**Break Away Ch 1**

The wind carried the scent of fresh spring water through the crisp morning air. I took a breath in and stepped out of the bear-hide tent. Stretching out the knots in my joints I looked around. The fire had died out in the night. Lydia sat snoring softly on a rock next to her shield and sword. I quietly slipped down the ridge into the nearby forest to find more kindle. The birds sang an unknown tune above in the trees as I bent to gather kindle and small twigs. The snap of a dry branch made me whirl around and draw my sword. Instantly the intensity of the moment fell as I saw the deer watching me intently near a pine tree. Chuckling to myself I sheathed my sword and reassembled the bundle. Walking briskly back to the camp I mused over why I was so tense. The idea rattled around in my mind as I rebuilt the fire. Satisfied with my work I went back into the tent. Quietly drawing back the bear-hide flaps and silently opening my pack I found the flint. As I turned to leave I heard a rustle behind me. Slowly turning I peered behind me. Aela was propped upright by her elbows in her bedroll. "Mornin' beautiful" I whispered. A glimpse of a smile flashed before she swirled around and buried her face into her pillow. "Is it morning yet?" She mumbled through her pillow. Opening the flap to check I answered. "Almost my dear. The fires almost set." Her reply came as a grumble. "What's for breakfast?" I looked thoughtful. "I don't know yet..." Lightly nudging her thigh I added, "Come on wake up. Wanna go bathe in the springs?" She turned to face me with fake sorrow. "I thought this was vacation... Can't I just sleep in a bit more?" Not giving up I grunted and picked Aela up. She yelped and clasped me for support. Carefully bringing her out of the tent I set her down in front of the fire. Giggling furiously Aela wrapped herself generously with the blanket. Lydia popped awake. Puzzled by Aela's current wardrobe she gave a weird look to me and groggily got up. Looking around she took in the atmosphere. I followed her gaze out onto the field of circular craters filled with fresh hot spring water. Aela lit the fire and stirred the fire sending sparks into the air. The wood snapped and popped in the fire. Everything seemed to be perfect. Lydia sighed heavily and turned to her armor. Lying on the cold ground they were covered in grime from the journey here. A clear knick in the steel shone out like a diamond. Remembering the brief saber cat battle we met on the road revoked memories of my armor. Going back into the tent I gathered my leather armor and went back outside. In the bright daylight the dirt and blood became more clear. Looking up from the fire, Aela looked at the armor. She ran her fingers over a gash in the leather near the ribs. I turned it over to inspect the area. The gash was as long as my fore arm and ran vertically up to my collar-bone. Absently touching the scar from a dragon on my left cheek, I rubbed my eyes. "Ready for that bath?" I asked Aela who was already dressed in her undergarments. Lydia gave me a side glance and then returned to her armor. Using a cloth she gently rubbed away the dirt off her steel shoulder plate. I took Aela's hand and we began down the path to the springs. Aela picked a larger hole with multiple springs around it. The steam rose off the surface of each pool creating a barrier of steam. Aela excitedly removed her sandals and tunic and dipped her foot into the hot water. "Ah! Just the way I like it." She whispered. Slowly lowering herself into the steamy abyss she disappeared among the swirling strands of steam. Neatly taking off all my cloths I folded them in a neat pile next to Aela's bundle. Dipping my foot into the water, I found it hot. Taking a deep breath I slowly lowered myself into the hot steamy abyss just as Aela did. Allowing the steam to envelop me as I slowly became more and more used to the searing heat of the water. I waded more closely to the center of the large crater. Then my foot brushed against something smooth and soft. Flinching against the unexpected contact I backed up a little. Then something burst through the surface of the water. Wiping the water out of my eyes I saw Aela laughing at me. Her features were completely transformed. The stress and hardship were completely erased. Replacing that was a more happy and merry Aela. I sent a wave of water crashing over her reddish-brown hair. Sputtering and laughing she retaliated with slamming her fist into the water, creating an area affect water spray. Now I was uncontrollably laughing. Throwing water in each other's general direction, and attempting to smother the other in waves of water came to a standstill as I slipped under the water. I opened my eyes to a blurry view of the underwater world. I sank to the bottom of the crater. I propelled myself towards Aela's unsuspecting legs. Finding a blurry outline of a pair of smooth and perfectly sculpted legs I put the palms of my hands on Aela's butt and pushed. She went up in the air screaming and laughing. I burst through the water barreling with laughter. I threw her into the second largest pool and dove after her. Splashing on her way down Aela slipped under the surface. I went in right after her. Finding the blurry outline of her body I put the small of her back on my forearm and brought her to my chest. I pushed off the bottom of the crater and burst through the pool gasping for air. I waded over to the nearest ridge and sat down. Setting Aela next to me I realized that she was uncontrollably laughing. Seeing her in this state of joy made me grin. Aela let her head hang forward and her hair fall over her head like a blanket. Then she threw back her head to show her shining smile and twinkling ice-blue eyes. With a giggle, Aela snuggled up against my arm. She interlocked our arms together. Her warm body snuggled up against mine. Her laughter died off to a slight giggle. Then she let out a sigh. "Why can't we do this every day?" She asked. I looked at her and followed her gaze out to a hole in the wall of steam. In the tiny view hole we could see two deer touching noses. I glanced at Aela and picked up her chin. Aela took charge and pulled me into a whooper of a kiss. Time froze. My heart grew hotter as each second slowly passed. I was about to pass out, she pulled back. Then she released her iron hold on me and looked into my eyes with icy-blue eyes. Sweetly smiling she turned back to the two deer. They stood there watching us. Then Aela got up. Taking my hand in hers, we wadded back to our clothes. Drying off on the hides we brought, we poked and prodded each other. Laughing and giggling like little children we set off to go back to the camp. Upon arrival Lydia gave both of us a quirky looks and threw me a rabbit haunch. Aela went into the tent to change. After finishing my breakfast and mead I set out to go scouting. Crunching along the frosty dirt I set out north of the path. I found the road and read the sign. Whiterun was north-east from here. I set back out to the camp. Then I heard a steady rumble. Doing a surrounding check I spotted two giants and a few mammoths. I stood there a moment, watching them. They eventually spotted me and took menacing steps towards me. I darted off back to the camp. When I got back Aela tossed me my armor and bow. Lydia had all the stuff packed up and ready to go. "Ready?" I shouldered a pack after I put on my armor. Aela checked her equipment. "I don't think I'm missing anything." Checking her pack and mentally doing inventory on her belongings she quickly found she was missing her sword. She twisted on her heels to face me. She read the mischievous grin on my face and giving me a disapproving look she opened her palm. "Give it, Alon." After buckling her sword, she gave a satisfactory huff. Looking up at me with her twinkling icy eyes she smiled. "Let's go" We set out on the road to Markarth with the sun on our backs, gently giving us warmth.


End file.
